


What Ted Saw

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ted just wanted something from the file room…





	What Ted Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Meme fill for lil_1337, who asked for FAKE, Ted & No. 49. “Well this is awkward…” Happy Belated Birthday!
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

All he’d wanted was something from the file room. It was late, no one else seemed to be around, so Ted had gone down there to fetch it himself instead of sending a civilian clerk or a uniform as he normally would’ve done. He wasn’t lazy, but it took time to fetch files, all those stairs down to the basement and back up again, and he could get on with other work while someone else did the running for him. Now he’s kinda wishing he’d clocked off since his shift was technically over, and left his fact-checking until tomorrow, because he’d walked in on something he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Well this is awkward…” He trailed off, not sure what else could be said in a situation like this. Dee and Ryo were pressed up against a filing cabinet, clothes in disarray, hands in places Ted determinedly did not look, making out like a couple or horny teenagers who couldn’t wait until they got home.

Ryo blushed scarlet, but groaned, eyes sliding closed as Dee did something to him that made him jerk his hips up into his partner’s grasp, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

“We’re a bit busy right now, Ted,” Dee gasped out, “but if you wouldn’t mind watchin’ the door for us until we’re done… Not gonna be much longer…”

That was a little too much information. Face almost matching his red hair, Ted tore his gaze away from his colleagues and beat a hasty retreat, closing the door behind him. More than anything he wanted to head back upstairs and pretend he hadn’t really seen what he’d just seen, but he couldn’t. If anyone else caught those two, they’d be in a lot of trouble, and they’d bailed him out more than once from tricky situations he’d landed himself in; the least he could do was help them out by keeping watch. Besides, he knew Ryo’d had a close call earlier in the day, grazed by a stray bullet, and a near death experience could easily make a man do things he might not ordinarily do, or at least not do somewhere he might get caught.

Leaning against the wall beside the door, Ted racked his brains for what he might say if someone else came down here and wanted to use the file room. It locked from the outside only, and the key was right there, so saying he couldn’t get in wouldn’t work. Even if he removed the key someone might try the door. He wished Dee and Ryo would hurry it up.

Inside the file room, with a guard now on the door, Dee had taken the opportunity to shove his and Ryo’s pants down to mid-thigh. Now, one hand tight around both their dicks, he was jerking them off together as Ryo whimpered and clung to him to keep his trembling legs from giving out. They were both close, panting, thrusting into Dee’s grip, oblivious to anything but the sensations coursing through them.

“Close,” Dee groaned, biting at the side of Ryo’s neck. “God, Ryo, gonna come soon.”

“Deeeee,” Ryo’s low, drawn-out cry was like a plea and Dee could feel his lover throb hot and hard in his hand, right on the verge of coming. 

It tipped Dee over the edge and he came so suddenly it took his breath away, spilling over his fist and Ryo’s twitching dick. Two more urgent thrusts and Ryo joined him, adding to the stickiness and shuddering through the aftershocks, leaning limply against Dee as they both caught their breath.

As soon as he was sure Ryo wouldn’t fall down if he let go of him, Dee pulled back, licking his hand clean. Ryo tugged his pants partway up, pulling a pristine white handkerchief from his pocket and using it to clean himself off, offering it to Dee when he was done. Dee wiped away residual stickiness of his own, pulled his pants up, and shoved the handkerchief into his pants pocket. It needed washing anyway, Ryo could have it back once it was clean.

Hurriedly making themselves presentable, they checked each other for incriminating evidence, and satisfied in more than one respect, headed for the door. They were off duty, as of forty-five minutes ago, so they didn’t have to go back up to the squad room, they could just go as far as the foyer and straight out the door, get in Dee’s car and go home for the next round.

Dee was relieved to find Ted still there, just outside the file room, keeping watch. He hadn’t been completely certain about that, although he’d never have let on to Ryo.

“Thanks for that, Ted.”

Ted held up his hand to keep Dee from saying anything else. “I didn’t see anything, I don’t know anything; in fact I wasn’t even here.” Without looking at them, he turned and walked quickly to the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Dee watched him go. “Welp, safe to say he’ll keep our secret.”

Beside him, Ryo snickered. “I thought I was embarrassed, but poor Ted, I don’t think he’ll be able to look at us tomorrow, and as for ever going in the file room again…” He trailed off.

“Just as well we’ve got tomorrow off then, it’ll give him a chance to recover.”

“Oh, that’s right; I completely forgot!”

Dee smirked smugly. “I’m just that good!”

“You are, but don’t let it go to your head. Come on, we should go before anyone asks why we’re still here.” Ryo set off with Dee striding along beside him. “We’re not doing that at work again though,” he said, voice low so no one would overhear, even though there was nobody else about. “We might have been caught.”

“We were.”

“We got lucky. We can’t afford to take those kinds of risks.”

“I know.” Dee sobered. “It’s just, after what happened, I needed to feel you, to know you’re alive.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too.”

It had been scary, but thankfully they were both okay, this time anyway. Police work was dangerous, and every so often they got a stark reminder of what could happen, but they were cops, they knew the score, and they lived with it. What didn’t kill you made stronger. Dee knew they’d be just fine.

The End


End file.
